The invention relates to fuses in which ends of fusible elements are electrically connected to terminals and the fusible elements are sealed within a housing by end plates to which the terminals are attached.
It is known in the prior art to construct fuse assemblies in which a terminal piece is bolted to an end plate, and the end plate is bolted to a hollow ceramic housing. An example of such a prior art fuse 100 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Terminal piece 102 consists of terminal 104, which extends through slot 103 in the end plate 106, and flange 108, which is bolted to the interior-facing surface of end plate 106. A terminal piece 102/end plate 106 assembly is bolted to each of the opposite ends of housing 110, with one or more fusible elements interconnecting the terminal pieces. The housing is usually filled with arc-quenching fill material.